


Esa luz nunca será mía

by Lilvoodoo



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Identity Issues, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Terror, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilvoodoo/pseuds/Lilvoodoo
Summary: De camino al valle después de un largo invierno, el canto de las aves lo acompañaba, sus sentidos se enfocaban en la melodía que producía su armónica. Era demasiado tarde cuando sintió como la oscuridad lo poseía con la forma de una serpiente enroscándose en su tráquea, su espíritu se tiñó de negro.Llevado por el más profundo instinto y el verdadero deseo en su corazón mezclado con la corrupción que se ceñía en él, con un único objetivo en mente; regresar a casa.





	Esa luz nunca será mía

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie me ha traído las ganas de escribir de nuevo así que, tenia que hacerlo. Sólo espero que sea de su agrado. 
> 
> * Cursiva son recuerdos o sueños.

**Capítulo I**

Quisiera que la primavera nunca terminase o poder soñar contigo durante todo el invierno…

Sus pensamientos rondaban alrededor de Snufkin y aquellos días de verano, donde el cálido viento rosaba sus mechones de cabello como hojas de otoño y los rayos de sol adornaban sus mejillas de un tenue tono cereza.

Con un suspiro adormecido retorna a la casa para acompañar a su madre con las tareas del hogar, simplemente hoy no tenía tantos ánimos de jugar en la naturaleza con todos los demás, prefería una tarde silenciosa en compañía de su madre.

―Sabes, Moomintroll. El día de hoy es muy agradable. Por qué no le haces una visita a Snufkin―.

No podía dejar sus sentimientos a la luz incluso si Moominmama era tan atenta y siempre sabia cuando alguna tormenta de pensamientos nublaba su juicio, pero tampoco podía ocultar por completo aquello que le causaba tanto malestar.

―No lo sé Mamá, tengo la corazonada que Snufkin necesita su tiempo a solas. Además, extraño pasar tiempo contigo en la cocina ―. Repuso poniendo una mano en el hombro de su madre con una sonrisa.

―Eso o estás evitándolo, ― previno una voz dentro de la tetera de porcelana ―ya sabes, uno se pone a unir los hilos, atar cabos y se da cuenta fácilmente―.

Ese definitivamente era un tema que no le concernía, aunque conociendo a Little My era de esperarse que ella se entrometiera, aunque le guarde alguna especie de resentimiento por tener la razón, casi siempre sus intromisiones eran con algún motivo malévolo pero en el fondo bien intencionado. 

―Quisiera ir a descansar un poco antes de la cena, si eso está bien―. Se disculpó con su madre que le regalo una sonrisa compresiva mientras asentía solemnemente. Little My lo veía marchar con clara confusión, anonadada por la poca pelea que había obtenido del troll ante sus declaraciones.

En su camino decidida a confrontarlo, con una fuerte patada abrió la puerta de su recamara. Little My lo encaro. ―Puedes evadir a mi hermano, pero no puedes evadirme a mí. ¿Qué es lo que te suce…?―se detuvo en seco al escuchar leves sollozos como respuesta.

―Quisiera responderte. Pero es que no lo entiendo ni yo mismo―. Dijo viendo melancólicamente los retratos de toda su familia y seres importantes al costado de su mesita de noche.

―Yo lo veo muy claro ―unas pequeñas pisadas se acercaban lentamente hacia su temblorosa forma y con una voz paciente que nunca había escuchado le dijo. ―Es tiempo de que dejes de temer a ser rechazado sin antes darle una oportunidad, y te des cuenta de lo que tienes en frente. Estas rodeado de amor Moomintroll.

―Little My…―. Agobiado vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas forzaban su paso por aquellos ojos brillantes.

―Todo estará bien, no hay porque lamentarse. Ustedes dos, cabezas de alcornoque, deberían hablar, antes de que los tire al río por preocuparme tanto ― procuró, limpiando con sus mangas desgastadas cualquier evidencia de sentimiento en su rostro.

¿Preocupar?

Antes de que esa pregunta saliera de su mente Little My se había marchado de su habitación quedando sólo el eco de la puerta cerrándose con vehemencia. 

* * *

Cada día observaba desde la distancia; las persianas de su ventana estaban cerradas, como habían permanecido desde su regreso. Esperando y soñando por ver esa sonrisa recibiéndolo cada mañana al despertar y eso ojos iluminándose como dos gotas de agua cristalina que reflejaba un color azul más puro que el mismo cielo.

Oh, no soportaba la espera, pero Moomintroll no le daba ni siquiera el rechazo como respuesta, tenía el presentimiento que su mejor amigo no deseaba verlo y como temía, su corazonada era una realidad. Deseaba poder rodearlo entre sus brazos y dejar que todos sus sentimientos se manifestaran con naturalidad. Hacerle saber cómo amaba su corazón honesto y la alegría que se proyectaba de su entorno era como un refugio contra toda oscuridad, como una visión de otro mundo alejada de toda la maldad.

―Esa luz nunca será mía ―. Detestaba las ideas insistentes en su mente, Moomintroll jamás seria suyo, era una idea absurda. Estaba cegado por ideas egoístas, cómo podía, si él nunca fue honesto, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Temía que la verdad solo lo dañaría, vagaba por el mundo sin hacer conexión con nadie porque él ya estaba herido, manchado por la oscuridad. ― ¿Por qué?, por qué tuviste que estropearlo. ―Le reprochó una voz en su mente acompañado de un relámpago durante una tormenta. Un estallido de furia surgió en él, cortando con sus garras aquello que estaba en su camino, como un enemigo invisible.

No podía evitarlo, cuando su rabia cedió regresó al puente a esperar a su compañero, incluso si no podía verlo el simple hecho de estar cerca de él le producía alivio, después de ser tan irracional la noche anterior. Tenía algunas heridas en sus manos pero eso no importaba, ni el ardor, ni la fatiga, solo le preocupaba el bienestar de su persona amada.

―Snufkin. Tienes que explicarme de nuevo, qué desató todo este absurdo problema… ―replicó una voz tan familiar como el sonido de las abejas zumbando en un panal.

―Te lo dije. ―suspiró con remordimiento ―No lo recuerdo…―.

―Pues él debe de recordarlo…―. Inquirió la pequeñísima mymble mirando por la ventana aun cerrada y sin señales de ser abierta pronto.

― ¿Qué insinúas? Jamás podría hacer nada para dañar a Moomin―.

―Lo sé, pero nunca había visto una expresión tan triste en su cara ― Dijo recorriendo el barandal del puente con una expresión reflexiva. ―No sólo es a ti al que evita, ni siquiera sale de su cuarto, por más que intente forzar la cerradura.

―Eso no está bien… No suena para nada como el troll que conozco―. Dijo con una fuerte sensación de ansiedad, <oh dios, si es culpa mía nunca me lo perdonare>, aquel pensamiento recorría su mente como una enjambre de avispas clavándole sus aguijones.

―Es hora de que vayas, Snufkin ―dijo mientras lo empujaba y jalaba empecinadamente hacia la casa ―No quiero verte más mirando a lo lejos como el niño callado que se quedó sin pastel―.

―Pero qué tal si me odia―musitaba aun sin entrar en valor.

―Santo cielo, Snufkin. Habla con él ―. Resopló, con una tenue risa sarcástica, borrando cualquier atisbo de duda en su semblante seguro y confiado. A veces olvidaba lo mayor que sonaba cuando tomaba su papel de hermana mayor con seriedad. ―Es tiempo de que dejes de ser un niño callado―.

Un último empujón lo mando directo al suelo, sin embargo estaba dentro de la casa, se quitó el sombrero con inseguridad percatándose de las miradas de todos sus familiares, expectantes. Moominmama parecía más cansada y Moominpapa lo contemplaba rendido y suplicante.

Pidiendo permiso con la cabeza baja Snufkin subió las escaleras hacia la recamara donde se encontraba confinada su luz. Se formó un nudo en su garganta seca y permaneció paralizado como una estatua, la puerta era el único obstáculo de su esperado encuentro, sus temores le atenazaban las extremidades, sentía el rigor de sus articulaciones cuando intento mover sus manos para tocar a su puerta.

―Moomintroll… ¿Me permites entrar? ―preguntó con una voz tenue y gentil sin intenciones de inquietar a su amigo. ―Moomin… ¿Por favor?―.Llamaba suplicante y ninguna era su respuesta ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración. Después de unos minutos de espantoso silencio, trató girar la perilla, la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Tomó el silencio como su respuesta y entró a la recamara, la tenue luz dibujaba la silueta de una habitación que se encontraba llena de recuerdos de su niñez. Con el sonido casi inexistente de sus pisadas se acercó cautelosamente a la figura que se encontraba tendida en su lecho, llamándolo de nuevo sin recibir réplica, temiendo lo peor acerco su mano a su cuello sintiendo el suave palpitar y el sube y baja de su respiración. Para su alivio se encontraba dormido con una expresión serena en su rostro pero sin ninguna respuesta de su parte.―Oh querido Moomintroll, como me has hecho falta―. Se colocó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos y escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello. ―Por favor vuelve a mí. ―. Lágrimas surcaban su rostro y extinguían su voz a un tembloroso sollozo. ― Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. Moomin, te amo.

Se quedó así por un tiempo, sin poder separarse de su luz mientras sentía el calor que irradiaba y aquella suave respiración que lo atraían al sueño.

Días pasaron y su condición continuaba igual. Aunque lo llamaba, no parecía reaccionar, incluso al tomar su mano inerte o dándole palmadas o sacudidas a sus hombros en un intentado desesperado de reanimarlo nada daba resultado, sus padres estaban confundidos por igual, llenos de angustia. Nunca antes se ha sabido de un Moomintroll que duerma pasada la hibernación. Debía ser una clase de enfermedad, una maldición que había caído sobre su pobre hijo.

―Siento que tengas que preocuparte tanto. Pensé que al ser tú, Moomintroll seguramente despertaría… ―suspiró Moominmama con voz apesadumbrada.

―Lo siento mucho, estoy muy apenado, de verdad lo siento… Todo esto es culpa mía, mi egoísmo le ha hecho esto a su familia―. Una voz quebrada y ronca respondió, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas no podía más, la luz se extinguió de sus ojos que antes brillaban con una chispa de alegría cuando pasaba sus días en el valle viviendo aventuras con sus amigos o en la tranquilidad del campo mientras vagaba buscando tierras lejanas componiendo melodías que provenían del corazón. 

* * *

En su camino durante la solitaria noche el bosque lo envolvía con susurros y las estrellas gobernaban la corte celestial. Con el alma amenazando con hacer un escape por su aliento,f recorrió su camino, con la voluntad de hacer un bien mayor que el mismo.

―Te he visto… recorriendo el mismo camino―. Un silbido entre la maleza advirtió su sentidos.

―Por favor… Por favor guíame ―. Los murmullos del bosque, como un canto entre los arboles le enviaba un par de alas en dirección a la densa oscuridad del bosque.

Sentía que la fuerza con la que había comenzado su búsqueda se le escapaba poco a poco, conforme sus rodillas cedían ante el peso. La fatiga de días sin descanso, aún sin alcanzar su destino, unas manos gélidas lo guiaban al mismo tiempo que él recorría mansamente el sendero hacia la inconsciencia, esperando que el manto de la dama del invierno lo envolviese con su canto de frío y muerte.

Se sintió rodeado de paz, la luz se hacía paso entre sus parpados, distinguía las flores de primavera y el paisaje iluminado de tenues colores cereza y un verde que vibraba de vida a la orilla de un río. Entre las flores y la briza que mecía las hojas de los arboles contempló una visión de encanto. Su nombre escapó de entre sus labios como una oración, se encontraba tan cerca casi podía sentir su suavidad entre sus dedos, podía escuchar la música en su corazón con una nueva melodía de primavera.

―Snufkin…―. Escucho que su luz lo llamaba.

Intentó llamarlo de regreso desesperadamente pero su imagen seguía desvaneciéndose. Gritaba y luchaba por ser libre cuando un par de manos lo detuvieron por los hombros. Campanas sonaban en sus oídos como señales de alerta, sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente, sus garras y colmillos expuestos en su defensa.

― ¿Quién eres? ―.Exclamó con un gruñido de sospecha.

―Una amiga―.Respondió tomando su distancia con cautela, las sombras no permitían distinguir bien un rostro. ―No te haré daño, te he salvado. Sé porque estás aquí y te ayudaré.

― ¿Ayudarme? ¿Quién eres? ―. Replicó aprensivamente protegiéndose de la oscuridad que los cubría, en ese instante la luz de una lámpara se hizo presente.

―Alice, me recuerdas, solíamos ser amigos. Hasta el día de hoy, aún considero como mis amigos a todos aquellos niños en el valle que alguna vez me consideraron su amiga―. Le sonrió.

― ¿Alice? Oh, por favor ayúdame a despertar a Moomin―.Imploró tomando su mano entre las suyas con ojos suplicantes.

―No está dormido, su alma está atrapada en otro lugar―. Dijo después de un tiempo mirándole a los ojos con contemplación, con una voz que desposeía toda emoción.

En ese momento su mirada suplicante se convirtió en una grave realización; se hundía en su pecho. Y con un fuerte agarre a sus brazos le miró fijamente a los ojos ― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Fui cómplice. No tenía otra alternativa, no teníamos el control, tú estabas ahí ―. Pero sus declaraciones llegaron a oídos sordos cuando fue levantada del suelo por una mano en su cuello. ―Mi abuela está muerta, para detener al mal que corrompió su alma pagó el precio con su vida.

―Maldita bruja ―.Su voz ronca y sus extremidades temblaban con una ira incontenible, la iris de sus ojos avellana cambiaban a un fuerte carmín ―Me has traicionado.

Una voz suave lo llamó desde las profundidades de su alma cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole con el calor de un rayo de sol y en aquel instante los recuerdos regresaron.

_De camino al valle después de un largo invierno, el canto de las aves lo acompañaba, sus sentidos se enfocaban en la melodía que producía su armónica. Era demasiado tarde cuando sintió como la oscuridad lo poseía con la forma de una serpiente enroscándose en su tráquea, su espíritu se tiñó de negro. Llevado por el más profundo instinto y el verdadero deseo en su corazón, la corrupción que se ceñía en él, con un único objetivo en mente; regresar a casa._

_―Moomintroll…―.Con una sonrisa y un brillo peligroso en su mirada, reconoció a aquel sentimiento como un anhelo de codicia._

_Una voz llamó desde aquella pintoresca casa rodeada de la naturaleza, paz y vida, aquel troll se detuvo en seco antes de que pudiera estrecharlo en brazos como si recordara algo importante de último momento._

_―Snufkin ―.Saludó cortésmente modulando su tono de voz, como si quisiese ocultar la emoción que delataban sus ojos azules dotados de inocencia. _

_Con una fuerza que no reconocía; sorprendido cuando pudo levantar a su compañero en un abrazo que los mando directo al suelo, ambos reían como niños. ―Mi Moomintroll…―. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con un leve tono rojizo._

Una ráfaga de viento helado le trajo recuerdos, que lo trajeron de vuelta, era su culpa, aunque intentaba recobrar los sentidos, su cuerpo, solamente veía rojo.

_―Moomintroll, inmaculado como la nieve en invierno― articuló con una rosa entre sus manos, ―. En mi camino hacia ti la encontré, ― entrelazando sus manos alrededor del tallo. ―Por su belleza. Decidí cortarla para ti._

_No escuchó su chillido de dolor, ni como como sus manos reaccionaban al cortarse con las espinas de la rosa, tampoco cuando intento alejarse, tomando sus manos firmemente. ―Espero que me aceptes. Soy tuyo tanto como tú eres mío. Estaremos unidos, en cuerpo y alma, eternamente ―. Con un beso selló el pacto mientras las lágrimas recorrían su camino hacia la rosa, sus ojos azules como el amplio cielo, perdían su luz, su mirada permaneció petrificada como un océano congelado._

En sus ojos apareció el brillo de la conciencia y el peso de la culpa se hundió en él. <Yo le hice esto a Moomin.>, No podía concebir aquella espantosa idea, sus manos dejaron de mantener su agarre en el cuello de Alice y temblorosamente se cubrió con ellas los ojos. Aquello era simplemente ruin. Su más oculto deseo siempre fue poseerle enteramente, que su corazón estuviese siempre con él. <Pero no así, nunca así>. No podía moverse sólo temblaba, sin darse cuenta de lo que estuviese pasando a su alrededor, absorto en sus sentimientos de culpa, en un horror que lo consumía, en el asco que tenía hacia sí mismo. A la altura de sus ojos había algo que brillaba como una luz celeste. <Oh, por favor te lo suplico. Mátame>

―Me temo que no puedo.

Un grave dolor abrasador le penetraba como una daga en el pecho, su aliento se recortaba, no podía moverse y no podía ver más que luces a su alrededor, rojas, blancas, el mundo se difuminó y se tornó en una mano ennegrecida que le tapaba los ojos. Voces le susurraban promesas al oído que se sentían huecas, pero fue aquel recuerdo de claridad teñido de azul lo que le convenció, todo estaría bien.

La habitación se sentía fría y el viento se colaba hasta el tuétano, al primer movimiento su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor, aún estaba vivo pero para su mala o buena fortuna eso sólo significaba aún tenía asuntos pendientes. Escuchando susurros que recorrían el suelo de madera, gateando por el suelo atraviesa la habitación, incluso en la oscuridad podía distinguir una silueta no muy alejada de él en el suelo. Se acercó a aquella forma irreconocible.

― ¿Alice?―.

No respondió sólo se limitaba a advertir su presencia en silencio, por un breve momento, para posteriormente bajar la mirada.

Comenzaba a escuchar nuevamente aquellos vagos murmullos. Sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse y su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se retorcía en el suelo, algo emergió del interior de su boca, se movía como una serpiente, se deslizaba a través de sus extremidades y lo forzaba mantenerse en el suelo, no podía moverse ni respirar, como si fuese prisionero de su propio cuerpo. Finalmente un gemido agonizante escapó de su garganta y las lágrimas cayeron libremente de su rostro, al instante que algo reptaba su camino fuera de él dejándolo en libertad.

― ¿Puedes escucharme? Necesito que hagas algo por mí―. Aquello reptaba su camino hacia Alice deslizándose por sus rodillas y sus brazos cubriéndola en su oscuridad.―No. No debes mirar, sólo escúchame.

Bajo la mirada, y escuchó con pena en sus ojos.

―El daño será permanente más no debes dejar que ello te consuma, no volverás a ser tú mismo, todo se sentirá frío, pero nunca escuches nuevamente los susurros en la oscuridad―decía mientras las llamas se encendían a su alrededor. ―Debes buscar aquella luz celeste que te ha protegido, resguárdala en tu corazón por ahora, pero debes regresarla a donde pertenece. Ahora vete lo más lejos que puedas. Nunca regreses a este sitio.

Para el momento que empezó a correr sentía como algo intentaba perseguirlo y arrastrarlo de regreso hacia las llamas que comenzaban a tomar fuerza, pero su corazón palpitaba con urgencia y sus piernas no paraban de correr, sus ojos evocaban una tristeza inimaginable, deseando que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas cambiar de lugares y deseando haber sido él quien se hubiese sacrificado por Moomin, todo había sido su culpa.

Había perdido a otra persona cercana. Todo por la codicia.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualizaré pronto así que si les gusto espero verlos por aquí de nuevo. Si algo no quedo claro pueden preguntar y les responderé con mucho cariño!
> 
> Nos vemos!


End file.
